DESCRIPTION (applicant's abstract): The Eastern Kentucky Health Sciences Information Network (EKHSIN) is a consortium of six hospitals and the Camden-Carroll Library at Morehead State University. EKHSIN was originally funded by the NLM nearly 18 years ago, but has been self- supporting for many years. NLM funding allowed EKHSIN to develop a health information and library research network. The network members would not have the wherewithal to access many information resources and systems without the synergism afforded by pooling consortium resources. The equipment purchased by the previous NLM grant was the best available; however, technology has changed and EKHSIN now finds itself unable to take full advantage of many search tools that are available with the proper equipment. The Health Sciences Information Data Link Project seeks funding from the NLM to utilize Morehead State University's (MSU) on- line telecommunications system to make available direct, on-site access to regional, national, and international health-related information sources through the Internet for end users in each member hospital and at the EKHSIN office at Camden-Carroll Library. Specifically, this proposal would provide EKHSIN membership the capability of e-mail, file transfer, bulletin board access, and viewing and downloading graphics, establish a CD-ROM based LAN to provide access to CD-ROM databases, and to provide comprehensive, on-going training for all end users.